Wanessa Maxfield
This roleplay character belongs to Fanpixiehollow. ::::::::: Please Note: This page is under construction. Wanessa Maxfield is the daughter of Wes Maxfield and his unnamed girlfriend. She also a witch, and his ancestral maternal lineage was also. Wanessa is a young woman who has a mortal hatred for vampires. She is a witch somewhat experienced and is a student on the Whitmore College, where her father is a professor also. Early Life Wanessa was born on March 12, 1996 in Mystic Falls, when her father was with his "girlfriend" at Grayson Gilbert's home. Her mother died when she was 9 years-old, and the only thing she had left was your old grimoire that her mother given to her. When her mother deceased, her father sent Wanessa to live with her widowed grandmother in the countryside. Her grandmother was a witch also, and she has taught to Wanessa everything that a witch may know. His father would visit her every month. Once in the country school, a boy tried to molesting Wanessa, and the fear caused her losing temporarily her powers and stop being a witch. After recover herself, Wanessa caused a pain infliction in this boy, who was in a coma for six months. Nobody knew this, not even his grandmother. Wanessa is descendent from a very old lineage of witches, as old such Silas and Amara. Her lineage began at a time that nobody remembers anymore, more specifically, 3000 years ago in the frozen mountains of the Russia. Her lineage arrived to the "New World" accompanied of Ayana, along with the Original family. When Esther created the first vampires, the ancestors of Wanessa which consisted of 2 witches and 1 warlock, did nothing, while Ayana ceased to be friend of Esther. Personality Wanessa is, sometimes, a sad and peacefull woman, even in its childhood. It was shown to have bipolar disorder. Wanessa has a mortal hatred for vampires. It is described as elegant, mysterious, and a vindictive woman. She showed a cold and distant personality, and another characteristic of it is bossy. When Wanessa make spells, she focuses the maximum. Wanessa has a confident and responsible, if somewhat controlling, personality. She tends to worry if things get out of control. She is very organized and she developed a need to be a perfectionist. Wanessa retains a bit of her driven personality. Wanessa has a high degree of charisma, that she uses to achieve its goals. Powers and Abilities Witch When Wanessa had 6 years-old, she demonstrated Pyrokinesis when she sneezed, the picture immediately caught fire. Your entire bed caught fire while she was crying. His father was working at the time, and his mother arrived in time for save Wanessa of the fire. This was the first power to be shown by it. When Wanessa had 9 years-old, her grandmother began teaching witchcraft with her grimoire. She knows perfectly control his powers, and can kill a newborn vampire or other newborn supernatural creatures. She knows perfectly how to channel the nature forces, and use them to cast spells. Wanessa knows perfectly how to make spells and rituals. Physical Appearance Wanessa is a blonde woman described as very pretty, with blue eyes (which appear to be greens), looking to be in his mid-20's. She is much like her father, not only in personality, in appearance also. Wanessa's clothes is basic, but sophisticated at the same time. Her favorite colors are black, white, blue and red. When study and working with her father doing experiencies, Wanessa wears a white doctor-like coat with (in some situations), disposable gloves. She looks be younger. She has 1,64 m. Wanessa's body is sculptural and molded, and is a body that all women want have. She has thin eyebrows (like her father) and a little-fleshy mouth. Relationships Coming Soon Season Five In True Lies, her father opens his Applied Microbiology class by sharing a short history lesson with his students, encouraging them to imagine the smell of rotting corpses while they attend the bonfire later that night. He quickly calls out Caroline and Elena, who have enrolled in his class on a sleuthing mission, and exposes them as freshmen before dismissing them from his class. Undeterred, Elena asks Jesse about Dr. Maxfield at the bonfire party, and Jesse shares with her that there's a rumor that the professor is a member of a secret society on campus. Later, Wanessa finds Elena again to apologize, insisting she only embarrassed her because she has a reputation to uphold. She reveals that he knows who Elena is, and that he has studied all of her father's work. He invites her to his office hours; she declines, but he leaves the invitation open. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, her father is working in the lab with Jesse and her daughter, when Caroline arrives to take Jesse to the Remembrance Day event in Mystic Falls. Later, he checks Jesse's vitals in his lab after Jesse returns from Mystic Falls. Jesse cannot remember what happened to him, but Wanessa explains that Jesse has vampire blood in his system; he surmises that someone used vampire blood to heal him and then compelled him to forget about it. Before Jesse can figure out what the her father is talking about, Wes injects something into Jesse, which kills him. In Monster's Ball, she and a unknown boy share a dance. In Handle with Care, she is in his father's lab studying. Caroline and Katherine enter the lab to speak with him. Caroline ties him to a chair and drains him of vervain, Wanessa is worried it will kill him. Caroline attempts to compel Wanessa, without success. Later on, Katherine returns to Wes Maxfield's lab and her daughter is here again. After losing her tooth and asks her what is wrong, Wanessa says that she's dying and Katherine asks her to save her. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, her father and Wanessa continues his vampire experiments in poor conditions, because Aaron cut off his sponsors. He has found himself a new test subject and tries to remake his "ripper poison" to create an Augustine vampire. He is making is research when mysterious woman Sloan appares and tells him that he is in danger and she would like to be his new sponsor. At the end of the episode when Damon and Enzo come after him, Wes is waiting them with travellers and then injects Damon with his "ripper poison" turning him to Augustine vampire. In No Exit, Wes and the travellers track down Enzo and Damon as Damon feeds uncontrollably on Vampires due to the effects of the "Ripper Virus". They find the two at a suburban home where Damon just drained the blood of a newborn vampire. Wes has the travellers to create a barrier so Damon and Enzo are trapped in the house. Wes explains to Damon that he will lose control eventually and feed on Enzo. A while later, Damon loses control and feeds on Enzo, however, Wes injected Enzo with a toxin that increases the acidics in Enzo's blood, causing Damon's skin to shrivel as if touched by Vervain. Wes than tells Enzo to come with him, as he has one final task for him to accomplish to gain his freedom, or else get fed on by Damon. After being persuaded by Damon, Enzo leaves with Wes and Wanessa and his traveler faction. In Gone Girl, Wanessa gets a call from Katherine, explaining that her daughter, Nadia, was bitten by a Hybrid and asks if he can take a sample of Werewolf venom so he can study it and attempt to create a cure. Wanessa and her father arrives at the warehouse where Katherine and Nadia were hiding out. Nadia is shocked and scared at the sight of Wes; possibly she had been told what he did to vampires, and even attempts to fend him off. After Katherine calms Nadia down, Wes sticks a syringe in her bite wound and ejects some venom. He tells Katherine he'll try to make the cure. However, Wes was just using them as a part of his experiments, and needed the venom to enhance the effect of the "Ripper Virus", as to complete his plan to rid the world of Vampires. When he finished and was packing up to head back to Nadia and Katherine, that comes. He give the poison will, which applies in Nadia that dies in seconds. Katherine transports the body of his deceased daughter of that place, after crying a lot. Later, Wanessa and her father return to his house. Appearances Season Five *''True Lies'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' 'Name '''Wanessa means "like a butterfly". Possibly from the Greek, the name was created by the Irish writer Jonathan Swift to name a character in his 1726 poem "Cadenus and Vanessa." Gallery Coming Soon. Trivia *She hides being a witch from his father. *Wanessa on Vampire Diaries Wiki. *Wanessa and her father is antagonists in Season Five. *It's revealed in [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cell The Cell]/''Fifty Shades Of Grayson'' that her father knew and worked with Elena's father on vampire experiments for Augustine. *Damon calls her father Dr. Frankenstein, the famous mad scientist from the novel Fraknenstein, and this causes laughter on Wanessa. *Dr. Maxfield, Wanessa's father, did not get to married to his mother. He has had Wanessa with her mother when both were in a fast relation, even when Wanessa was born, she was raised by her father because her mother was going through a difficult time and lived with her mother in the countryside. Dr. Maxfield brought his daughter on weekends to visit his mother. They were never married. Wes met Wanessa's mother in Wanessa's hometown when he taught for a short period at Mystic Falls' school. *Wanessa's Grandmother died when she had just turned 13 years. *Wanessa is a powerful witch, like Bonnie was in Season Two. *Wanessa uses a perfume that contain vervain given by his father. *Wanessa was a good friend to Bonnie Bennett, but that changed after she and Elena came to study in the Whitmore College. After that Bonnie went away of the college, their friendship is unknown. Both trained their powers together, and Wanessa has learned much with Bonnie, that was a powerful witch in Season Five. Category:Females Category:Supernaturals Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Witch